


Космический Харон.

by steinvor



Category: Alive and Well and on a Friendless Voyage - Harlan Ellison
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: у Эллисона довольно-таки не очень грамотный ясный литературный язык, он фонтанирует оригинальными идеями, но не способен грамотно развить их в логическую последовательность и сформулировать четкую идею произведения.Так что приходится домысливать о чем книга/рассказ.Я думаю, что это метафорическое описание человека, который  в силу некоторых условий (договоренностей) бессмертен и он провожает/встречается/переправляет прибывающих "гостей" по "Ту сторону бытия





	Космический Харон.

**Author's Note:**

> Солдаты! Сорок веков смотрят на вас с высоты этих пирамид!" Наполеон

Позвольте представиться, я – Моос. Обыкновенный среднестатистический человек, нет во мне ничего демонического, гениального или от сверхчеловека.  
Между тем, мне поручена важная миссия.  
Но позвольте сначала задать вам один вопрос, как бы вы вообразили себе бессмертие?  
Подумайте не торопясь, я предоставлю в ваше распоряжение цитаты и речи пророка Мохаммеда или Будды.   
Возьмите на вооружение величие и мистическую загадочность пирамид, таинственную и безмолвную улыбку Сфинкса и Джоконды…  
Вы можете ввернуть, что-нибудь в духе высказываний Наполеона: Soldats, du haut de ces piramides quarante siecles vous regardent…  
Однако же оставьте ваши напрасные попытки вообразить себе величественную мудрость эльфов или готическое мрачное полусуществование в духе графа Дракулы.  
Для меня все множество человеческих жизней – это Мегапоток. Некое квази-космическое вневременное пространство сквозь которое несется огромный корабль. Объявляются некие краткие остановки и станции, люди заходят, рассаживаются за пластмассовые столы с угощениями и напитками, они соединяются в толпы и небольшие компактные группы по интересам и случайным взаимосвязям. Время от времени завязывается доверительный, той или иной степени откровенности, разговор между мной и моими временными попутчиками. Иногда я угадываю то, что лежит у них на душе, висит тяжким грузом взятого на себя греха или непереносимой ответственности. Я помогаю справиться им с неким важнейшим моментом их не-существования.  
Поверьте, мне и самому отчасти в тягость это мое бессмысленное и в высшей степени странное существование.   
В абсолютном, неизмеримом одиночестве, на некоем громадном корабле, переправляющем людей всегда в одном лишь направлении, я – всего лишь новый Харон, паромщик, стюард, проводник, сопровождающий эти души.  
Время от времени я обращаюсь к присутствующим с одной и той же просьбой:  
\- Кто-нибудь хочет поменяться со мной местами?  
Но меня как будто не слышат, постепенно мои пассажиры покидают это пространство, и я вновь остаюсь один, живой и невредимый в этом одиноком бесконечном путешествии

 

14 октября 2015


End file.
